Tabla de Pecados Capitales
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, pertenecientes a la tabla de los Siete Pecados. La pareja es Alemania/Italia del Norte. Espero que los disfruten.
1. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son del maestro Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Lujuria

**Palabras: 117**

LUJURIA

Rara vez Italia se levantaba antes que Alemania, pero cuando lo hacía y fingía irse a desayunar, en realidad se quedaba asomando la cabeza con disimulo para ver al alemán vestirse. Cuando contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo, el joven Feliciano se sonrojaba y se sorprendía pensando en que no estaría mal ir y abrazar a Alemania, besar cada centímetro de su piel y después hacerlo suyo, tal era el deseo que tenía por aquel hombre.

—¡¡ITALIA!! ¡Hace horas que te estoy llamando y no contestas! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Waaah! ¡L-lo siento, Doitsu!

El joven, aún sonrojado, echó a correr hacia el alemán, el cual le esperaba con el ceño fruncido para comenzar con el entrenamiento diario.


	2. Gula

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Gula

**Palabras: **126**  
**

GULA

—Italia, ¿quieres dejar ya de comer pasta? ¡Éste es el séptimo plato que vacías! Te vas a poner enfermo...

La voz de Alemania sonaba bastante enojada, mientras miraba a Feliciano con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta, Italia se tragó los espaguetis que tenía en la boca y se puso colorado.

—Perdón, Doitsu, pero es que...cuanta más pasta como, más hambre tengo...

Al alemán se le colocó una gotita de sudor en la coronilla. Algún día tendría que hacer algo con la gula descontrolada de Feliciano.

—Está bien, pero ya deja de comer, u hoy te quedarás sin cenar.

El joven bajó la cabeza, entristecido, pero al segundo siguiente, su expresión cambió:

—¡Mientras haya pizza y pasta, yo seré feliz! Veee~


	3. Avaricia

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Avaricia

**Palabras: **124**  
**

AVARICIA

Cada vez que alguien le pedía si podía compartir su pizza, Italia se negaba, muy educadamente, pero se negaba. Ansiaba aquella comida para él solo y prefería no tener que partir la pizza a la mitad para dársela a nadie. Pecaba de avaricia, sí, pero...¿qué mejor comida hay en el mundo que la pizza?

—Italia-san, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ver a qué sabe esa comida suya, la pizza. ¿Podría probarla?

Feliciano miró a Japón, y casi sintiéndolo, le dijo que sólo quedaba suficiente para él. Después tomó entre sus manos el trozo que quedaba y se lo comió en apenas dos bocados. Cosas como aquella hacía que los demás le miraran raro, pero en el fondo, a él no le importaba.


	4. Pereza

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Pereza

**Palabras: **117**  
**

PEREZA

—Mmm...Alemania, estoy durmiendo, déjame cinco minutos más...—decía Italia aquella mañana, mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada y se arropaba con las mantas todo lo que podía. Alemania suspiró.

—Italia, tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento —le apremió, zarandeándole por el hombro. Feliciano simplemente gruñó y se dio la vuelta, mientras roncaba suavemente, acompañando los ronquidos con sus ve, ve, ve, característicos. Alemania se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiéndose cansado.

—Demasiado perezoso...¿por qué tenía que tocarme cuidarle a él?

Italia se había vuelto a dormir, y en esos momentos estaba soñando con un mundo repleto de camas donde descansar sin ser molestado...


	5. Ira

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Ira

**Palabras: **117**  
**

IRA

Feliciano nunca se enfadaba, pero había ocasiones en las que su yo interior asomaba y entonces, era mejor que nadie estuviera cerca de él. Cuando se enteró de que Rusia había derrotado a Alemania y le había dejado gravemente herido, le había invadido un odio visceral hacia Iván por atreverse a hacer aquello, y aún más cuando vio a Alemania en el hospital cubierto de heridas y vendado. Había tenido incluso la desfachatez de presentarse en la habitación.

—Oh, Alemania, da —había dicho, con su infantil voz—. Veo que aún no te has recuperado...al menos tienes a Italia para hacerte compañía...

Italia se había levantado, fulminando al ruso con la mirada, sin atreverse a hacer nada más, pues era conocida la fama de aquel hombre. Aun así, en su interior tenía ganas de matarlo.


	6. Envidia

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Envidia

**Palabras: **118**  
**

ENVIDIA

Romano acababa de irse, después de visitar a su hermano, e Italia se había quedado pensando.

—A Romano-niichan lo quiere mucho España, pero a mí...Alemania no me quiere así...

Solía repetir eso varias veces al día cuando nadie le oía. Sí, lo reconocía. Envidiaba a su hermano mayor porque él tenía el amor de la persona con la que vivía, cosa de la que él no disfrutaba. Alemania estaba demasiado ocupado con los entrenamientos y en ocuparse de sus deberes como país para prestarle atención. Italia deseaba que algún día, Alemania quedara libre de aquella responsabilidad para, por fin, lograr ser como su hermano y obtener el amor de quien él quería. Hasta entonces, seguiría envidiándole.


	7. Soberbia

**Tabla: **Pecados Capitales

**Pareja: **Alemania/Italia del Norte

**Prompt: **Soberbia

**Palabras: **117

SOBERBIA

—Italia, no tienes que pedir ayuda por todo a todas horas. ¡Tienes que ser más independiente, porque yo no voy a estar a tu lado para siempre!

Aquella era una de las taaantas veces que Alemania le repetía eso, y el joven Feliciano se sentía mal. Cerró el puño y puso cara de determinación.

—¡S-sí, Doitsu! ¡Prometo que lo haré!

Poco después se dedicó a meditar sobre ello. ¿Ser más arrogante? ¿Pretender que no necesitaba ayuda? Eso sería muy difícil de conseguir, pero si así lograba que Alemania lo viera con otros ojos, con mejores ojos de hecho, entonces él, Italia, daría lo mejor de sí para intentarlo.


End file.
